Until sunset,my darling
by Nikkiphoenix-haim31
Summary: Moving to a remote part of Scotland was hard; that was until her little brother befriended a little boy and his family. She had always felt misunderstood. Until she met him. She's just a girl. He's just a boy. Or is there more?(rating may change)
1. Certain death

**First story guys,no flames ok?I've been waiting to upload this story for ever,just never remembered!please Forgive mistakes,because i love you an im writing from my ipod:(review please:D**

**I only own Nicole!**

I woke up to the screaming of my little brother, Tony. Every night since we have moved to lovely,sunny(hahaha...not) Scotland he had woke up like this,his blonde hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.i usually feel sorry for him,but tonight i could not care less.i groaned,and stuck my head under my wimp better not come into my room tonight,or he might just face certain death.I heard the muffled talking of my mum and dad.I soon fell back into the darkness that was sleep...

What?where was i?!i could hear the faint sound of foreign chanting,but all i could see was blackness.

"Ab ovo,in total,nil desperandum,sine die e," a man foggy darkness was lifting,and I saw a man with slicked back black hair,wearing aristocratic clothes in deep red and black tones,who was holding up a gold amulet,with a ruby stone in the middle. He was obviously the leader. There was a bright flash of lightning and a blinding beam of laser-like scarlet light shot from the comet next to the moon,and came in contact with the amulet.a round of gasps flew round the people who i had not noticed were there.

"VAMPIRES!" A man screamed,causing everyone in the group to turn around in surprise. There were screams of horror as the man with a beard jumped off his cart towards the leader,trying to knock the stone out of his grasp. The beard man grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him,and the stone went flying.A tall man with long ash-blonde hair jumped after the stone,and went soaring over the cliff.A young boy,who was about 14, looked straight at me,or through me;I cant tell. Damn this guy is hot!oh no...he accidentally pushed me over the cliff,pushing past me to see the man.i heard his screaming mixed with mine,and it all went black.

I woke up,gasping and sticky with sweat. It was just a dream,Nicole!Geez,your turning into Tony!

I looked over at my clock and saw that the time was only 3am.i turned my pillow over,got comfortable and fell back into my peaceful hibernation.

**Sorry about how short this is,i really wanted it to be just an introduction chapter rather than part of the story!**


	2. Welcome to hell

**Sorry, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I was basing the story more in 2012/13 rather than 2000,mainly 'cause i cant even remember 2000(I was 3):)**

"Good morning!"  
My peaceful sleep was disturbed by my mother's cheeriness. How can she be like this so early?  
"Come on; time to get up for school!"  
My thick curtains were ripped open and the bright light chased away the shadows from my room, and I hissed loudly as the light hit my eyes. I really need to hide the coffee machine!  
"Gimmefivemoresecs..." I moaned and pulled the blanket higher over my head,  
"Nope, come on sleepyhead, it's your first day!" my mother said happily as she pulled the blanket from my grasp. That coffee machine is seriously not gonna know what hit it!  
"I'm up, I'm up..." I groaned as i rolled out of my bed into my en suite bathroom and my mother left the room.

I brushed my teeth with my favourite strawberry toothpaste (which you are NEVER to old for!)And washed my face. I then brushed out my long brown hair that now had purple and blue highlights due to my bad luck, and a stupid bet. I straightened it so it came to waist-length, and then opened my walk-in closet. As sad as I am that we moved, we're certainly living the high life out here! I pulled out a pair of Gordie Lachance style, high-waisted, light blue skinny jeans and a white top with a band logo on it. I pulled on a black hoodie and a burgundy pair of Converse. I sighed as I struggled into my jeans. I'm only 13 and 5"6,but I'm size 12,and I have no confidence in myself and the way I look. I put on some concealer, powder and mascara and framed my big, green-blue-purple eyes with black eyeliner. My eyes are the only thing i like about myself, as they change colour and everyone says they're beautiful.

I got my bag, my iPhone and headphones and run downstairs, and into the kitchen.  
"Hey Nicki," Tony mumbled sleepily.  
"Hey there spikes, you're sounding tired," I replied, hoping he would tell me what was bothering him, but instead he just mumbled something about vampires and nightmares and went out to the car. I grabbed a bottle of water and followed after him, with my mother closing the door after us. I yawned as we climbed into the car, and we set drove along the steep, empty country roads i gazed out of the window, still half asleep.  
"Hey, wave hi to dad and Lord McAshton." Mum said as we passed the site where dad was building the golf course. We moved here so dad could build that golf course. Mom and I waved but Tony just stared out of the window glumly.  
"Scotland is beautiful, isn't it?" mom asked.  
Tony, being the morbid nine year old he is, replied "If we don't have vampires."  
I sighed at him. Poor boy.  
"You know we really don't right? A dream isn't real!" mom told him  
"I know what a dream is, mom!"  
"Okay, I was just asking, but you know, there is no such thing as vampires-"  
Tony cut her off "MOM you're on the wrong side of the road!"  
We looked out onto the road and saw a man in a little red tractor coming straight at us. Mom gasped and immediately swerved to the other side of the road. The man was shouting abuse at us, but his accent was so heavy we couldn't hear what he was saying.  
"What did he say?" I asked Tony.  
"I don't know, everybody talks weird here,"  
"Don't worry, honey, things are gonna get better, your gonna meet some new friends at school," mom told him in a promising tone. He just gave her a questioning look as we pulled up outside the school, got out and said our goodbyes as mom drove off.  
"Well," I mumbled, staring up at the grey building, "Welcome to hell."

**Well?! what do you think?Again,sorry about any mistakes, I did this on my iPod:(me and little touch screens don't get along;(Pleaseeeee review&keep reading? It means a lot!**


	3. Sam and the Stump

**Sorry about the mistakes yet again. My iPod likes deleting words. It should be called iAss.****  
****Warning-swearing**  
**I don't own the little vampire.**

As i made my way to the doors of the high school, I heard Tony scream. I turned around and saw two twin Scottish boys pushing him around. I ran straight over to him, and by the time I got there one of them had pushed him to the floor, and the other one was emptying his bag. A group of students had made a circle around him and were chanting 'FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!' I ran over to the one who had pushed him over, my blood boiling like a kettle in my head, and without thinking, punched him straight in his cried out in pain as blood started to drip out of his in the circle gasped and oohed as he walked over to his part of the school, blood dripping down his chin. Mom's not gonna like that story...

Tony had got up by now, and was picking the contents of his bag up off the floor,  
"Tony, are you okay?!"  
"I'm fine," he replied, still a bit shook up, "And thanks, that was awesome!"  
"Hahaha,it's okay, that ass got what he you deserved. If you get any more trouble off those wimps, come and find me!" I declared, handing him his pencil case off the grass as he waved and walked away. The group around us had dismissed, all apart from one girl.  
"That was AWESOME!" she cried, her accent was not as thick as the others, and she had long, wavy light brown hair and bright blue had some freckles on her nose and under her eyes, and she was tall; REALLY tall.  
"Thanks!" I said, laughing.  
"You must be the new girl...Nicole, right?" She asked as she took my timetable,  
"I'm Rain...you're in all of my classes!" She exclaimed, getting slightly exited,  
"Cool! You can show me where...umm...science is?" i suggested,  
"Come on then, were already...10 minuets late!" she said, dragging me along,  
"I honestly couldn't care less." I said, yawning as we trudged towards the grimy school, awaiting a day of 'what did you do in your summer?'.Yay.

My eyes felt like weights as I sat through an hour of torture (meaning RE), desperately trying not to fall asleep on my first day.  
"So,Nicole,why don't you come and stand at the front and tell us about yourself?" My teacher said, pushing her little glasses up the bridge of her little nose.  
"Do i have a choice?" I mumbled under my breath as I went and stood in front of the whiteboard,  
"Well, my names Nicole Heart Thompson, I'm 13 and I'm from California, I moved here for my dads work. My favourite colours are purple, green and blue and I love music." I said in an extremely bored tone. My teacher gave me a death stare as I went to sit back at my waddled up to the board to write something and I got the look of approval from most of my class. I laughed and relaxed in my seat, doodling eyes in my book. My teacher looks as if she's been shrunk. She had on a little skirt and tights to cover her short, stumpy legs, and she had little brown clogs on that looked like they would fit Tony, and I'm not even getting started on her face. I looked at the person's book next to me and saw her name was Miss Smith, the typical name for the typical teacher.

"Don't worry, she's a bitch." A soft, low voice whispered, disturbing my daydream trance. I turned around to see the face behind the voice. He was a boy with pale skin and dark brown hair, and the biggest blue eyes I've ever seen. His hair flopped over his forehead(I was thinking River in sneakers).He was cute, and from what i could tell he was funny.  
"Was she involved in a fatal science experiment involving shrink rays?"  
He laughed loudly, showing me his purple braces,  
"Hey,cool train tracks!" I said jokingly, not meaning to offend him.  
"Hahaha,thanks!My favourite colour is purple too," he stated, remembering what i said at the beginning of class.I giggled, accidentally getting the attention of Miss Stumpy.  
"Nicole, don't let Sam distract you," she sneered, causing the class to stare at us like we have just shot 10 .  
"Sorry, miss..." Sam apologised, looking innocent. I just blankly stared at her, not knowing what to say.  
"Well,Nicole,have you got anything to say for yourself?"  
I felt my cheeks burn and i blurted out "uhhh...no," causing my class to laugh yet again. Miss Smith looked at me with disgust.  
"Well, let's carry on with the lesson. If I catch you two talking again you will have a detention, no questions asked," she threatened. I looked at Sam and raised my eyebrows; what a lovely first day!Ive already made a teacher enemy!

About a half hour later, there was a knock on our classroom door, and a boy about Tony's age walked in, holding a post-it,  
"Could Nicole Thompson please go and see Mr Davies in his office?"  
Mr Davies is the ...

**Dun dun do you think?;)**


	4. My escape

**Please ignore the mistakes . My iAss is not cooperating with me:'(**

**Thanks if your still reading!love you all!**

As I trudged through the dark,drab corridors behind the little messenger from hell,I felt my stomach churn . Moms gonna kill me . Literally . The boy in front of me came to a halt in front of a huge,oak door with an old-fashioned gold carved handle .

"Well,here you go," he quipped , nodding towards the door,

"Knock then!"

"Okay,okay,don't choke on your haggis," i sighed,and loudly knocked the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK .

"COME IN!" A low,booming voice barked from inside the room . I gulped and turned the handle to enter the room . As i entered i saw an extremely tall,skinny man with thick,greying brown hair.

"Ah,Nicole,come in,sit down" he insisted,tapping the chair opposite him . He doesn't seem mad . Phew ! I sat down and he started talking about how nice it is that he has people from other places in his school,and how this will be a fresh start for us,and all that crap . I half listened and nodded about 10 minuets he sent me back to lesson . As i was walking out,he called me back,

"oh,Nicole?"

"yes,sir?" I asked,getting more bored by the second .

"Keep a close eye on that brother of yours . He doesn't seem to fit in just yet,and you know what kids are like,"

"Of course,sir," I replied,and walked out of the office . That was extremely pointless .

Hours and hours went by and when lunchtime came around,i had made friends with my whole class(well,all 13 of is a small school!)and i had made 3 new best friends;Lydia,Sam and Rain . Lydia has huge,hazel eyes and a mop of beautiful,brown curls . She had olive skin and was a bit short compared to the rest of us . I had also got a few evil glances and dirty looks from the cheerleader type people . They would be cheerleaders,if this school did anything like that . I sat with Lydia,Sam and Rain in all of my lessons and told them about myself . Not everything,of course,because we all have our secrets . They took me under their wing and now we're best buds . At lunch I ate with them,then went to find Tony . I looked all around his part of the school,and got lost,but I couldn't find him . Im gonna kick his 9 year old ass when I see him . I went back to find Rain and the rest,and they were still at the table .

"Any luck?" Lydia asked,taking a bite out of her sandwich .

"Nope,the little creep is probably lurking around the corridor or something ." I said,stealing one of Sam's skittles .

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed,throwing one at me, "At least he's not having fights all the time like my little brother . He's been excluded at least 10 times!"

"Good job his brother isn't as crazy as him." Rain said,poking her tongue out at Sam . He laughed as we packed our things away and went to our next lesson,

"Geography..." Lydia sighed, "The highlight of my day ."

At the end of the day i said bye to my friends and run out to the car,

"Freedom!" I shouted,putting my seat belt on,

"Good day?" Mom asked,looking at me in the mirror,

"Yeah" I answered,spotting Tony out of the did too .

"Hurry up!" Mom shouted,turning on the engine . Tony ran to the car,jumped in and put his belt on,

"Good day,hun?" Mom asked.

"Mhhhh." Tony mumbled .

"Okay..." Mom said,and drove off home .

I never noticed how beautiful our house was . Its a big mansion with ivy growing up the side . The huge,rusted wrought iron gates were so old-fashioned . It all looks so...old . I love things like this . Its like I'm living in one of my paintings . I got out of the car,and run straight up to my room . My room is dark purple,with dark wood furniture . I have a 4 poster double bed with dark blue curtains . I stuck glow in the dark stars on the top of the bed so when i look up i saw them glowing . I've always had an obsession with stars;In fact,I've always had an obsession with the night . I had dark blue curtains covering the door leading to the balcony . I had my easel next to my dresser,with my paints on my dresser . I sat down to finish off my painting,which was a beach in the night . I put my headphones in and put on my 'favourites' playlist . Minuets turned into hours and at around 7:30,after the sun had set,my mom came into my room and pulled out my headphones just as 'royals' came on,

"Hey,were going to a party in dads boss' house . The babysitter is downstairs . Keep an eye on Tony,ok?" She asked,patting her short,blonde hair down .

"Okay..." I said,blowing softly on my painting to dry it .

" wont be back too late. Love you," she said,kissing my cheek .

"Love you to,mom." I replied,wiping the small red mark from her lipstick from my cheek, "you look beautiful!"

"Thankyou!" She shouted,leaving my room .

"Bye kids!" Dad bellowed from downstairs .

"Bye!" We replied in unison .I heard the front door slam and the car engine turn on and drive off . I put my headphones back in and got lost in the music . I tapped my foot along with the song,remembering to get the sheet music for this song . I can play the piano,and i'm not amazing,but at least i can read the music . Painting and music are my escape from the world,my escape from the darkness that clouded my brain every day . My escape from the comments an the hate and the silent judging that people throw at you . My escape from the hell that is my own mind .


	5. Not forever

**Sorry about the way it's spaced out,my words keep getting :)**

THUMP!

I looked up from my phone to see where the noise came from . It wasn't from my room,so it must have been Tony's . I sighed and got up from the warm spot on my bed . As I walked out of my room I could hear the faint crackle from the old tv . If I can hear it from up here,it must be really loud down there,and thats why the babysitter hasn't come up to check on us . I tiptoed down the hallway to Tony's room,the old wood floorboards creaking under my feet . I pressed my ear to Tonys door but I couldn't hear anything . It sounded like the room was empty . I turned the handle slowly so I wouldn't make a noise . I opened the door and screamed 'raaaaaagh!'

But what I saw when I walked in completely shocked me . There was a boy sprawled out on the floor like he had fainted . He had snow-like skin, and dark,spiky hair . He was dressed in aristocratic clothing that was stained and dirty and looked like he had never washed it . Neither of them seemed to notice me coming in.

"Do you need help?" Tony asked .

"What twisted kind of mortal are you?" The boy on the floor asked,looking up at Tony . I looked at him too,and I noticed he had ketchup around his mouth and a black cape on . I often wonder that too,strange boy on my brothers floor .

"I know you . I saw you in my dream!" Tony gasped .

"Me too..." I whispered,looking down at the boy .

"Must have been a nightmare..." The boy said quietly . He's one of the vampires!

"It was!" Tony stated .

"Not for me," I said,remembering the gorgeous boy from my dream .

"I must leave," the boy gasped,trying to get up .

"But you cant even walk!" Tony said,helping him up . I walked over to help him up too .

"Who needs to walk?" The boy said,standing up,"When you can fly!"

He pushed off me and Tony and ran to the window,jumping over the low ledge and over the balcony . He hovered for a little bit,then started to fall .

"Aaaaaaah!"

Shit .

We ran over to the balcony and looked over the edge,down to our lawn . He was sprawled out on the grass,not making a sound . We ran out onto the landing,and tiptoed down the stairs . The babysitter was sitting on the couch,watching some scottish soap with her knitting .Tony turned around in panic and I put my finger to my lips,telling him to be quiet . We tiptoed past the living room and opened the huge front door,surprisingly not making a sound . We ran to the boy lying on the floor and knelt down next to him.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked,shaking his arm slightly .

"Do I look it?" The boy said,making the answer sat up,and his hair was sticking up more wildly than before and he had grass all down his front . All of a sudden the low rumble of an engine was heard,and a big van with bright building lights on the roof drove past our gate .

"Rookery!" The young vampire gasped, crawling onto his knees . The van drove straight past,beeping and rumbling as it went .

"Do you...do you know where I can get a cow?" The boy asked breathlessly .

"If you want a glass of milk?..." Tony started,looking at him strangely . I flicked his ear,

"Obviously, if he needed milk he would ask for it!" I snapped.

"No,not milk," he started "A cow ."

"Well,theres a farm not far from here . You obviously aren't up to walking,so Tony is going to get you the red trailer so we can pull you along,aren't you Tony?" I told him rather than asked him . He rolled his eyes and walked around to the shed to get it . The boy chuckled,and I looked at him oddly.

"You are just like my brother,Gregory . He's also bossy,but it's mostly for the best ." He said,looking back at me . I nodded at him,not really believing that I am anything like his brother Gregory . He's a vampire!

Tony came back with the trailer,and we helped the weak boy into it . Tony and I came to an arrangement,that he would pull him there and I would pull him back . We trekked up a small hill leading to the farm . When we got there we helped the vampire out of the trailer and towards the vast,wooden barn . He opened the door and found a cow,

"Your eyes are getting heavy..." The boy chanted,waving two fingers in front of the cows eyes,"your falling into a deep sleep..." He walked round to the side of the cow and sank his fangs deep into its neck . The cow mooed in agony and Tony shrieked,moving back a bit . I leaned against the door,fascinated .

"Urgh,I think I'm gonna hurl!" Tony said,leaving the barn . I watched the boy again for a few seconds,wondering where Tony went . I went outside to look for him,and I saw the truck again,lights beaming,heading straight for Tony . We screamed in unison and I ran out into the road to grab him before he got squished . As my hands grabbed his shoulders, I felt strong arms wrap around me and Tony, pulling us from the road at sickening speed .

"Shut your eyes!" The vampire screamed . Tony did,but I kept mine open,wondering what he was doing . I soon shut them as I felt overpowering wind hit my face .

"You can open your eyes now," the boy said,shaking our arms slightly . I quickly did as I was told,and i nearly died right there . We were on top of a blimp!a huge,squishy blimp!how in hell did we get up here?

"Wow!" Tony breathed,completely shocked .

"Enjoying the view?" The vampire asked smugly,grinning at us .

"Yeah!" I exclaimed,grinning back .

"Yeah!and thanks dude,you saved my life . That truck was gonna splatter me!" Tony said, looking straight at the boy .

"You keep calling me dude . My names Rudolph,"

Now I have a name for 'the boy' , "great name!"

"Dude is slang-like you call a friend!" Tony told him . This poor vampire is clueless!

"A friend?" Rudolph asked,like he had never had one before .

"Well,we saved each other's lives,didn't we?"

What about me,Tony?don't I get any part in this conversation?

"Yes,we ." Rudolph stated,seeming quite happy about having a friend .

"My name is Tony,and thats doesn't talk much because she thinks the world hates her,"

"Thanks for that,Tony . What a wonderful first impression our friend has of me," I quipped,pulling one of his spikes . He slapped my hand away and I laughed, pulling one again .

"Stop that! Come on,lets play!" Tony shouted,standing up on the blimp ,

"Yes . We play," Rudolph said,joining him . He held out his hand to me,offering to help me up .

"No thanks . I don't want 'fell off a blimp' to be on my gravestone." I said,laughing at my own sarcasticness . Rudolph found it funny too,and we were both laughing .

"My best friend's a vampire!" Tony cried,jumping up and down like a ma person on the blimp .

"How do we get down from here?" Tony asked breathlessly,plopping down on the blimp beside me .

"We fly!" Rudolph said,looking around ,

"But we cant fly!" Tony yelled,looking at me and back at Rudolph .

"I got you up here,didn't I?" Rudolph asked,reaching out a hand to help me up again .

"Have faith,young one." I said in a wise voice,kicking Tony's shoe gently.

"I guess so," he said,looking back up to Rudolph .

"Then stay calm,friends." Rudolph assured, "Lets fly."

He held out his hand to Tony,and he grabbed it . He then grabbed my hand,and we lifted up off the blimp,flying back towards our house . I kind of zoned out for a few minuets,admiring the view . Its not everyday you go flying with a vampire and your little brother in a village in the middle of nowhere . I looked to my left and i could see the cliff,the waves lapping against the side,moonlight reflecting off the ebony sea . It was so beautiful . The boys next to me were talking about vampires and Rudolph's father . I chose to drown out the sound of their chatter to look around me . I heard a bit about why they drink cows blood,too . We flew over the cliff,and I was deep in thought when Tony disturbed the peace,

"Oh no,our parents!Were in a lot of dads gonna kill us!"

"Huh?What?Where?There at the party,they wont be back for hours!" I cried,panicking slightly .

"Maybe the babysitter noticed we weren't there and called dad?" Tony suggested.

"Yeah,whatever,but we need to get back NOW!" I cried,shaking Rudolph's arm .

We flew straight towards the house,and into Tonys window,just as mom and dad were coming in.

"Tony,jump in your bed now!I'll lie on the desk!" I said,rushing over to the desk.I got there just in time and pretended to be asleep just as mom,dad and the babysitter came in .

" Tony?Nicole?" Mom asked as she walked into Tony's room .

"Oh,hey are you back so early?" I said sleepily,pretending to have just woke up .

"Why are you asleep on Tony's desk,and why is there ketchup on your cheek?" Mom asked,looking at me suspiciously .

"We were playing a game and I must have fallen asleep in the middle . Sorry," I said,wiping my cheek .

"I saw what I saw and I saw what I didnae see,and I didnae see 'em," the babysitter stuttered,looking at me and Tony shocked .

"Ive been here for about an hour now?" I said,getting up, "and I'm going into my bed now . Night guys,"

As I left the room I immediately felt like i haven't slept for days . Flying takes it out of you! I walked into my room,got into bed and fell straight asleep .

"Good morning!" Mom cried,pulling my curtains apart yet again . I hope this doesn't become a daily thing . I covered my eyes as I stumbled out of bed and towards my closet,not saying a word . Mom tutted and walked out,shutting the door behind her . I chose a oversized black jumper,light blue jeans and creepers and went and got dressed . I washed my face,straightened my hair and put on my makeup and left my room,grabbing my stuff on the way out . As I walked down the hall i could hear Tony talking to someone . Then it all came flooding back to me . The flying,the boy from my dream,the vampire and the cows . Wow!I went into Tony's room to see if the boy was in his room .

"Wheres Rudolph?" I whispered loudly,

"He's in the stayed here last night 'cause of the man with the van," Tony whispered back,tying his laces . I nodded and walked downstairs,passing dad on the stairs

"Morning!" I said,flashing dad a cheery smile .

"Good did mom give you?" He asked sarcastically.

"Funnyyy,dad!" I sighed,walking into the kitchen . I grabbed my bag and went to the car .

When I got into school,I went straight to my first lesson,bumping into Sam on the way there . We chatted until it was time to go in . The day dragged on and on,seeming never-ending,until the bell rang . I grabbed my stuff,said bye to Rain and run straight outside,to moms car . Tony wasn't in the car,and as soon as I got in mom started the car .

"Woah,mom,theres another child!the little blonde one with glasses!" I cried,putting my seatbelt on .

"Didnt anyone tell you?Tony got into a fight with the McAshton boys and had a nosebleed . I picked him up this morning!" Mom said,driving out onto the long,empty road . Those boys are so getting an ass kicking . There was an awkward silence for about 10 minuets .

"Him and dad are leaving to play golf at about 4,so by the time we get back they probably will have gone ." Mom told me,breaking the silence . I nodded and continued to stare out of the window for the rest of our journey . All I could think was 'I flied over here'. As we pulled into the drive I grabbed my bag,undid the belt and jumped straight out of the car and ran into the house . I sprinted up the stairs and into Tony's room . I hovered over the box,wondering if i should open it or not . Before i opened the box i closed the curtains so the setting sun wouldn't burn the undead flesh of our vampire friend . I opened the box,the noise startling shot up,his ruby-red eyes glowing .

"What time is it?" He asked,getting out of the box .

"Around went to play golf with our dad," I told him,walking over to the curtains . The sun was rapidly setting,even though its only late July .

"Okay.I must take my leave;my family are probably worried you for letting me stay at such short notice," he said,smiling at me . How old is this guy?10?11?He has such good manners considering he's so young . Well,he isn't really that young . He's a vampire,after all .

"Its okay . And if you don't mind me asking,how old are you?" I asked him,not wanting to offend him .

"410,nearly 411 . I am just one year older than tony," he answered,not seeming at all offended.I,however,was shocked.400?!He must have got turned so young .

"You will be coming back,won't you?" I asked hopefully .Tony wasn't that good at making friends,but him and Rudolph seemed to get along like a house on fire .

"I do hope so," he replied,opening the window .

"Please do .Tony really likes you," i begged,feeling sorry for Tony . This boy is probably his only friend .

"I cant promise anything," he sighed,opening the window and walking out onto the balcony .

"Farewell," he said,waving his small,pale hand at me .

"Goodbye," I replied,waving back .

He glanced back over his shoulder and flew off into the twilight sky . Gone . Not forever,though . Nothing is forever .

**Longest chapter yet!What do you think?please review,it means so much!**


End file.
